luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
You've got Fe-mail
March 10, 2012 July 11, 2012http://www.fernsehserien.de/lucky-fred/episodenguide/staffel-1/18286#episode-350641 January 7, 2013 June 4, 2013http://www.telemagazyn.pl/seriale/archiwum/1000009515426,idp.html |la = November 22, 2011 |sp = March 5, 2012 |previous = Weather Boy |next = Brains Math problem}} Synopsis Fred inadvertently sends thousands of love mails to Nora. Plot Fred is writing a secret love letter to Nora on his computer. Friday then stops reading and goes to Fred talk about love like the microwave who "defrosted his soul." Moments later, Sir Percival arrives, Friday quickly hides in Fred's closet then Fred immediately closed the messages application of his computer being nervous because he didn't want Sir Percival to find out and they start playing broomball. Until Fred throws a ball hitting the computer keyboard, accidentally sending 4637 letters he had written to Nora that he never sent. Sir Percival makes it worse by saying that if she those letters, she'll think he's (Fred) a total weirdo. Not knowing what to do, Sir Percival suggests to find someone who's tacky enough to retrieve thousands of e-mails hinting Fred to go to Brains. At her lab, Brains refuses to help Fred's e-mail problem that has nothing to do with intergalactic security. So, Fred makes a lie that it is, informing her that he went through her files with the help of a password on a sticky note on her monitor which he found a picture of a "creepo looking alien with a big antenna on its head" (the Antenoid Zorgobod). Thinking it looks cool, so he sent it to Nora 4637 times scaring Brains of a level 5 security breach. With no other choice, Brains plans on infiltrating the International Monitoring Bank, which stores the e-mails that had been sent and informs Fred that it would take the most skilled cat burglar a lifetime to infiltrate it, but for her, it would take about 5 hours. Back at his room, Fred makes a call to Sir Percival who's still worried with Nora returning home from cheerleading practice in exactly 45 minutes. Sir Percival suggests that he (Fred) distract Nora as to not read the e-mails in the next 5 hours and take her to a medieval fair. Later at Nora's Nora's house, Fred waits at the door after her cheerleading practice. As Nora arrived home, Fred (nervously but without hesitation) invites her to the medieval fair. Surprised of Fred's invitation, Nora gladly agrees to go with him tomorrow. But Fred disagrees with her decision that would mean him and her missing the "1:30 Pulling Demonstration". Nora understands his reasoning but she's not really dressed for a medieval fair. So, Fred pulls out a dress from his backpack and takes her to the fair. Meanwhile Brains infiltrates the building disguised as a plumber and passes through the guards with ease. At the fair, Nora starts to enjoy being with Fred in a medieval fair. Fred asks Nora to what to do for the next 4 hours and 52 minutes of either they could joust, roast the pig or cold water on singing bathers. Nora couldn't decide which, so she gets her Z-phone. Fred on alert, signals Sire Percival to confiscate her Z-phone. Sire Percival quickly responds to Fred's signal and takes Nora's Z-phone which could be claimed back by 5:00 PM. Fred then takes Nora to grab some caramel corn cobs which distances them away from modern technology. Back at the International Monitoring Bank, Brains who's now inside the building's comfort room. She then takes off her disguise, puts on her microphone, shades and knit cap and climbs into an air vent. Back at the fair near the Columbus Monument, Nora is getting bored being on the carriage for an hour and Fred who's still not finished with the distraction asks Nora on what to do next. Nora replies that she just want to sit down, take break and check her e-mail. Fred then again goes on alert and asks Nora for a reason. Nora responds that it has been hours that she checked it and she just feels so disconnected. Fred suggests that she (Nora) check her e-mail on his Z-phone which is stashed behind the leech collector's hut and leaves for while to get it. Behind the hut, Fred orders Friday to turn into a Z-phone and that will make sure that Nora has no need of checking her e-mails for a while. After Fred takes Nora to grab some mutton legs. Again back at the International Monitoring Bank, Brains carefully scans the mainframe computer and retrieves the e-mails in a flash drive. When the real plumber arrived, the guards suspect that something is wrong, but Brains escapes. Again back at the fair, after almost 5 hours had passed Fred is eating his mutton leg while Nora seems not hungry. Nora thinks that it's getting late and they should be going home. Fred stops Nora and informs that they can't for another 22 minutes and 55 seconds. Nora responds that he (Fred) had been acting really weird all day and it's like he hasn't been listening to a thing she's saying. Then Braianna arrives in anger, saying they were just a bunch of mushy e-mails sent to Nora and repeated mocking some of the things that Fred had written. Nora is a bit angry but understands because she already knew that Fred liked her and is happy that he took her out on a date. After the converstaion, they (Fred, Nora and Brains) went to the front gate to claim Nora's Z-phone. Then from out of nowhere, Sir Percival takes Nora's Z-phone to the ground, breaking it, resulting to Nora being upset and Braianna giggling about it. Characters Major Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Nora *Sir Percival Minor Characters *Antenoid Zorgobod (on photo) *IMB guards *Sara (cameo) *Francina *Friday *Other unnamed students/civilians Trivia *When Fred and Sir Percival are playing Broomball, Sir Percival's legs are completely separate from his body. *This is the first time that Fred and Nora had a date. **Fred invited her to the medieval fair just to keep her away from looking into her e-mails without even knowing that it was like a date. *This is the first time that Sir Percival is seen not wearing his headphones. *Braianna laughs because Nora's cell phone broke. References es:Tienes un Fre-mail Category:Season 1